Match In Heaven
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Tala/King: Tala and Bryan are known for their troublemaking and matchmaking abilities, but what if one turns on the other?


__

**Title:** Match in Heaven

**Summary:** Tala and Bryan are known for their troublemaking and matchmaking abilities, but what if one turns on the other?

**Main Pairing:** Tala/King

**Side Pairings:** Miguel/Kai, Bryan/Garland

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, a bit OOC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade (sobs)

Okay, my first try at a Tala/King, because I love those two to bits, I think they fit so good together _(squeels)_, and goddamn three fics in one day!!! Man oh man, I have no idea where all this is coming from, so I'll just shut up now _(sweatdrops)_. Enjoy! X3

I also want to give my thanks to _Winter-Rae_ and _Luka-Chan _for reviewing Ice Skating and another thanks to _Luka-Chan_ for reviewing Valentine's Love Thank you guys so much!!!! X3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Monday morning, the start of busy workweek in the city of Tokyo. People rushing towards work, students running to get to school before the bell rings and shop keepers opening their shop, ready to receive customers.

Just an ordinary day indeed, 'HALT!!!'

Except … for that.

'Stop! Someone stop them!' a panting police officer shouts as he sees two familiar Russians steal his car. People look on shocked as the two Russians race by at full speed. 'Not again.' The owner of the small snackbar sighs as he shakes his head. His customer takes a bite of his hotdog and comments, 'That's the fourth time this week, you reckon they'll catch them this time?' he asks. The snackbar owner scrunches up his nose in thought, 'No I don't think so.'

--------

'Woehoe!!!' Tala shouts as he leans halfway through the passenger seat window. Bryan was grinning madly as he accelerates and makes a sharp turn to the left, the tires screech and people turn to look, before going back to their own business as they see it's just Tala and Bryan.

The two Russians were known for their trouble making abilities as well the ability to play matchmakers, so the people had gotten used to all the trouble those two cause.

They drive by a familiar couple, the blond haired heartthrob Miguel Lavalier and the gorgeous enigma Kai Hiwatari, who were out enjoying a walk. Spending some time with each other, talking about nothing and everything. They look up as Tala shouts, 'Hey lovebirds, nice day isn't it?!' shocked the two bladers watch as they drive by, before Tala sees Kai waving his fist in the air and shouting something Tala can't quite catch, Miguel holding his waist keeping Kai from going after them.

Tala laughs and seats himself back into the passenger seat, looking at Bryan who was still grinning madly, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he accelerates even more and start drifting with each turn he takes.

'Good job Falcon!'Tala says as he pats his friend on the shoulder.

'You to, Wolf.'he replies.

After half an hour of scaring people out of their wits with all kinds of stunts and the police sirens on, getting chased by more then twenty other police cars, they decide it was enough for today.

They dumped the police car in an abandoned warehouse and fled the scene. It drove the police force of the town nuts!

Snickering the two Russians went to the park, knowing for sure they shook of the police force. 'Another plan perfectly executed.' Bryan says proud of himself.

'Yeah.' Tala kicks an empty can from his feet, five minutes pass in silence. Before Bryan huffs in annoyance. 'I'm bored again, damn!' he seeths. 'Well we could always go to the slums and see in what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into. Remember last time with those thugs.'Tala says, putting his hands in his pockets.

Bryan grins, 'Yeah one of them called you 'pretty boy', wonder if he's out of the hospital yet?' he muses. Inwardly Tala seeths at the words 'pretty boy', if there is one insult he can't stand it's that!

'He better not show his face anymore.'Tala growls dangerously. Bryan snickers and turns to look at his best friend until he sees two figures walking up to them, one had his head lowered to the ground and the other was talking to him. 'Hey King! Garland!'he shouts suddenly, making the youths look up. When they see the two Russians they walk over to them. 'Hey Bryan. Tala, what are you guys doing here?'Garland asks a bit suspicious. When these twowere together expect the worse, always expect the worse. 'Ah nothing, just being bored.' Bryan says cheekily. Garland narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. 'And I'm supposed to believe that.'

'Yep.' Bryan retorts.

Garland snorts before turning to his companion, who is looking confused at him. 'Oh right, you don't know. Well Tala and Bryan are known as troublemakers so best stay clear when they do something illegal. Wich is always.'he warns the white haired youth.

'Oh.'

Tala pouts as he to crosses his arms. 'We're not that bad, we can be behave ourselves.' Garland snorts before bursting out into laughter. 'Yeah right, that's a good one. You two being behaved, you know what if Tala can behave himself for even one day,' Bryan and Tala move to open their mouths but Garland stops them, 'Without it being done with the use blackmailing, cheating or pissing someone off. I'll date Bryan.' Garland says smirking.

Although he only used their troublemaking as an excuse to get closer to Bryan, Garland knew there was no way the Russian was going to win and this he problably got to spend more time with him and maybe get to know him better.

The two Russians look at the martial artist surprised and King gapes at him open mouthed. 'You got yourself a challenge!' Bryan announces, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Garland rolls his eyes, ' C'mon King, we still need to get that new attack ring for your blade.' King turns to look at Garland and flushes in embarrassment. 'Right.' He says shyly, walking up to Garland.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Bryan turns to his friend, who was looking at a certain white haired blader. Smirking he turns to the redhead, 'You like him.' He states matter-of-factly.

'Who?'

'King.'A smirk. 'You like him.'

The redhead flushes before walking rapidly away from his adrenaline junkie of a friend. _Oh this could be fun_ the platinum haired falcon catches up with Tala and starts thinking of a plan.

-------

The next day Bryan had taken of somewhere and Tala was bored. And a bored Tala was a dangerous Tala. After a while of training with Wolborg, he gets a text message from Bryan telling him to come to he park. _Well it's beats having to train all day … again_ so the redhead calls back his blade and goes to the park. Upon arriving there he sees not many people occupy it, strange since the park would be filled with couples by this time of day.

Tala shrugs his shoulders, _Oh well their loss_ he thinks and walks on the grass. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees a confused white haired blader, looking around. Walking over to him he puts a hand on his shoulder.

King jumps at the sudden hand on his shoulder, he sighs in relief as he sees it's just Tala. 'Tala, you scared me.'he says. The redhead looks at him, cocking his head to the side, 'Why are you here all by yourself?' he asks curious. 'Well, actually I got a message from Garland saying to meet him here, but I can't seem to find him anywhere.' He explains to the redhead.

Tala nods and turns to look around to. 'And you?' King suddenly asks shyly. 'Oh, I'm waiting for Bryan, he said he had something to show me.'he says casually before plunging his hands in his pockets a nervous habit of his.

A silent moment passes when suddenly Tala feels a few water drops on his cheek. He glowers at the sky as it turn ashgrey and rain begins to fall. 'Great.' He grumbles, he takes King by the hand who blushes and drags him over to a tree for shelter. 'We won't get so wet here, if we have to go into a building we'll be soaked through.'Tala explains, giving the younger blader an apologetic smile. 'That's okay.' The youth replies.

After a while the rain does begin to hit them somewhat but not badly, though it does make King shiver a little.

Tala notices King shiver and remembers not eveyrone was accustomed to all types of weather like he was, he had learned how to be numb to the cold and heat, so he didn't feel any heat nor could he feel the cold, to him the rain just made him wet. He takes of his jacket and drapes it over the younger blader's shoulder.

King lookes up surprised, but mentally thanks him and puts the jacket on. He blushes as he smells a strong cologne and something that had to be Tala's essence. He flushes red, shaking away any unsavory thought about the redhead.

Finally after an hour the rain stopped and people were slowly returning to the park. Tala takes King's hand and leads him away from the tree, they walked in a comfortable silence, a blush marred King's cheek as he realises that Tala is still holding his hand.

Coming to a stop, King looks down to the ground. Tala turns around confused and looks at the youth. King shifts uncomfortable under Tala's gaze. Lifting his head he looks up into Tala's piercing iceblue eyes.

'Tala, I've been meaning to tell you something. That's why I was with Garland yesterday. He gave me some advice on the matter. Because … I-I didn't know what to do.' King says shyly.

'Yeah? What is it?' Tala asks curiously, wanting to know what the white haired youth could possible want to tell him.

King takes a deep breathe,_ Here goes_, 'I like you.'he says, his blush deepening a few shades. When he doesn't receive a reply, he looks up to see Tala looking blankly at him, taking it as a bad sign. King turns around intending to walk away. 'I shouldn't have said that, sorry.' He starts to run, but is caught as a hand circles his.

'Wait.' he hears Tala say, Turning his head slightly he looks up at Tala, seeing the redhead bite on his lip a bit nervously. 'I didn't mean to stay quiet, you caught me by surprise.' He explains, pulling King a bit closer. Hiding his eyes by bowing his head a bit the white haired blader says, 'Its okay, you don't feel the same, I just wanted to have it of my chest.'

Knowing he was lying, Tala wraps his arms around the youth, suprising him. Bending down, he whispers, 'Who says I don't feel the same.'

Before King could say more, Tala pulls him into a sweet and tender kiss. But he soon deepens it and mewls escape from King's throat, putting his arms around the redhead to pull him closer.

It doesn't take long for the kiss to grow passionate and King's legs give out under him. When breathing became a problem they parted. King smiles shyly at the redhead. 'So does this mean we're dating?' Tala laughs and twirls him around, 'Of course, I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise.'

'I'm glad.' King replies.

They pull apart, but Tala leaves on hand around King's slim waist and they decide to have a nice walk in the park, getting to know each other better.

Above them a victiorious snicker was heard as the couple left, talking. 'Oh my god!' Bryan looks at Garland who was seated behind him in the tree. 'See I told you, he would behave!' he says smugly. Garland glares at him, knowing that somehow Bryan cheated but then slums in defeat.

Bryan nudges him in the side, grinning, 'Say it!' he prods.

Garlands huffs and crosses his arms, 'Fine you were right and I was wrong.'

'And?'

And,' Garland began, ' And I owe you a date.'

Bryan smirks, before taking the martial artist in his arms and jumps down the tree. 'Bryan put me down, I can walk on my own!' the silver haired blader shouts indigantly. 'Nope I'm taking my date you owe me right now and you're not going anywhere.'

Garland sighs and lets Bryan carry him away, like a new bride.'Besides you'll need your strenght for later.'the Russian says. Garland's eyes widen and he blushes.

'That's wasn't part of the deal!' he exclaims.

'It is now!'

'Bryan!'

* * *

_There you have it my first tala/King with a little bit of Bryan/Garland. I hope you'll review and tell me what you think!!_

_Big Hugs_

_Blaze Queenie_


End file.
